Onox
Onox, the General of Darkness is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Doing the bidding of Twinrova, Onox threw the seasons of Holodrum into chaos in order to cause enough damage to the peaceful land to light the Flame of Destruction, a necessary step to revive Twinrova's master Ganon. Biography At the beginning of Oracle of Seasons, the hero Link meets the dancer Din and her troupe of jovial performers. All of a sudden,a flying tornado appears, wreaking havoc on the peaceful camp. Link and the performers are all blown away and the tornado reveals itself to be the evil Onox. Onox kidnaps Din, who is in truth the Oracle of Seasons and takes her away to his castle. Here, he imprisons her inside a giant crystal and lowers the Temple of Seasons into the hidden land of Subrosia, throwing the seasons of Holodrum into chaos. Link seeks the aid of the Maku Tree, who tells him that in order to enter Onox's castle and free Din, he must gather the eight Essences of Nature from the eight dungeons of Holodrum to restore the withered Maku Tree to his full power. Link successfully gathers all of the Essences of Nature, finding and repowering the Rod of Seasons in the process. Link then returns to the Maku Tree, who uses the power of the Essences of Nature to produce a Maku Seed, an item that has the power to break the dark barrier around Onox's Castle. Link then travels to Onox's Castle, where the General awaits him. After battling through his hordes of minions, Link finally comes face to face with Onox. After defeating him one-on-one, Onox uses the imprisoned Din as a shield from Link's attacks. Link manages to succesfully deflect the imprisoned Din with the Rod of Seasons and defeats Onox once more. However, as they believe to have won the battle against the General, the floor crumbles, and Link finds himself in the dungeon of Onox's Castle, where Onox transforms himself into a mighty Dark Dragon. After a fierce battle, where Link must damage his only weak spot, the jewel imbedded in the skull of the beast, Onox is finally defeated. However, Twinrova's plan succeeded, and although Link triumphed over Onox and restored the chaotic seasons, the Flame of Destruction is lit, and Ganon's return grows ever closer. Appearance Onox is a man of huge stature, approximately more than four times Link's size. He is adorned with Gerudo-like designs, though the nature of these designs is never elaborated upon in the game. He also has a symbol on his armor that Veran also possesses, which may be Ganondorf's insignia; Ganondorf wears the same symbol on the back of his cape. It is unknown if his size and strength were his own or if he got them from Twinrova, but Onox was willing to use their pact to increase his own power over the world of Holodrum. Abilities Onox, in battle, is a powerful enemy who uses his size, strength, and sheer brutality to battle his opponent. His weight alone can cause debris to fall from the ceiling, and his strength is easily demonstrated by the fact that he is able to wield a gigantic ball and chain with ease. The golden armor which he wears over his body is thick and almost impenetrable, rendering him immune to all but Link's most powerful attacks. In his humanoid form, Onox can call forth giant whirlwinds and tornadoes for offensive purposes. In addition, Onox can take the form of a Dark Dragon. In this form, he can use his claws to attack foes and breathe different kinds of fireballs. His dragon form's scales render him immune to any harm; his only vulnerable spot is the jewel resting on his head. Dark Dragon The Dark Dragon is Onox's true form and the final boss of Oracle of Seasons. After Onox is defeated the first time, Link falls through the crumbling form, and the Dark Dragon reveals itself. The Dragon's only weak spot is the jewel in its forehead. Despite numerous advantages, Link kills it after a grueling battle. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:2001 introductions